Rugrats All Grown Up Return To Paris
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: After Coco's last plan failed she creates a robot that looks like Kimi's Half Sister Kiki for mass destruction and one thing revenge against Tommy and Co
1. 1 Kiki's Attack

Chapter 1 : Kiki's attack

Disclamier I don't own Rugrats All Grown Up or Characters

Tommy and the rest of the gang were older now and had to deal with preteen issues they could now talk to their parents having a closer bond to all of them than ever before Chuckie and Kimi were now helping Chas at the Java lava Angelica was less mean and more friendly Susie was making her way into singing

Lil : Phil where are you ?

Phil : right here

LIl : what were you doing ?

Phil : i was watching this tv show and there was this new toy that we both can enjoy

Lil : really ?

Dil : hey Tommy can i ask you something

Tommy : sure

Dil : you think i should invent different stuff like Stu or try to be a good parent like Didi ?

Tommy : only you can decide what you want to do and what you want to be went you become a man

Dil : True

Susie : Lucy do you need help with Anything

Lucy : oh no i'm just fine

Susie : oh okay

Lucy : but Randy might need some help

Susie : sure

Randy was trying to catch the dog and keep him under control Susie came in just in time and she grabbed the leash she was dragged at least seven blocks until Harold stopped the dog by showing him a dog treat

Susie : thanks Harold

Harold : no problem

in Paris Coco LaBouche was in her house upset that she could not get Chas to love her Jean Claude was there as well he did not want to say anything that will make Coco even more Upset

Coco LaBouche : i would have gotten away with it if those babies didn't get in the way and that blonde haired girl

Jean Claude : why don't you just get revenge on all of them ?

Coco LaBouche : i wish it was that simple

she sat there for 10 minutes until she had an idea she got up she grabbed some drawing paper and wnet toward her desk Jean looked confused by this

Jean Claude : what are you doing ?

Coco LaBouche : i am going to make the ultimate weapon that will get rid of them for good

she worked hard on the project every day and night she added more and more until finally she was done then she showed Jean Claude the robotic girl she called Project Kiki then she went to a laboratory that was perfect for her to start working she worked very hard she gave the robot heat seeking missiles , a lazer that obliterate anything within a 20 mile radius , hover shoes so she can stay airborn she gave her a metal interior she gave her eyes , a nose , arms , ears , feet and she was done .

Coco LaBouche : this is my greatest creation yet

she also made a remote control she pressed the red button and Kiki was fully active her eyes were glowing red Coco never felt so happy she gave Kiki her first task and it was to destroy Paris

Kiki : understood

she activated her hover shoves and took off she flew all over town causing damage blowing up everything with her heat seeking missiles , leaving a crater in the middle of the street with her lazer finally she created a large bomb with her hands and she tossed it toward the town eveyrbody was hurt or they died due to her rampage Coco watched all the mayhem she laughed

Coco LaBouche : good now return i have another objective for you

Kiki came back and Coco showed her a picture of Tommy and the others when they were babies she told her to find them and kill them so that they can feel the pain and suffer

Kiki : okay

she took off again this time she flew all the way to america to find Tommy and his friends making sure not to fail or Coco will dismantle her and throw here into the Scrap heap like the other pieces of junk

End Of Chapter 1 


	2. 2 Fight To The Death

Chapter 2 : The Fight To The Death

Stu and Didi watch the news only to see Paris Destroyed Didi and Stu look suprised by how people were killed during the attack then she heard Coco 's name she started to panic

Stu : look Coco is not going to anything that can hurt us right ?

Didi : if not us then the kids

Stu : Tommy and the others or strong they can handle it

it was now 3:00 school was now over Tommy was walking with Angelica Kimi , Susie , Lil , Phil , Chuckie and Dil caught up them talking about their plan for the weekend

Kimi : i am going to try my hand at karaoke

Angelica : you give me a break

Lil : i wouldn't say that if i were you Angelica

Angelica : why ?

Lil : because Kimi can really sing just like Susie

Chuckie : she's good at it

just then Kiki appeared right in front of them ready to fight them on school grounds Angelica and the others didn't know here but Kimi did and she was in awe at her Half Sister being that way

Kimi : okay what is going here Kiki ?

Kiki : must destroy

she dashed toward her punching her in her stomatch and then her face Kimi was sent Flying into a wall Chuckie was mad along with Tommy Angelica , Susie , Phil , Lil and Dil joined in

Tommy : what is your problem ?

Kiki : she is a threat to me so she had to die

Chuckie : well you will just have to get past us

Kiki : so you already signed your death wish then ?

Chuckie : let's go and don't hold back

Kiki and Chuckie dashed toward each other punching and kicking really fast neither one landing blow unitl Chuckie broke through her defense and he did a uppercut punch punching her in the chin Kik counterattacked by punching him in his left eye then she grabbed him by his neck and tossed him like a doll Tommy tried to hit her while she was looking at chuckie she felt her presence and she punched him in his cheek he fell toward the ground hard Dil took Tommy's place he fired a large beam from his hand however she absorbed his attack and she fired his attack right back at him .

Dil : this can't be happening ?

the beam landed a direct hit and Dil was knocked out Phil tried but he was easily defeated by her launching her heet seeking missles Susie tried as well but was blown away by Kiki's lazer LIl and Angelica were the only too left so they teamed up to take her own but it was no match for Kiki 's strength and agility they were knocked out Harold walked in on the battle he saw Tommy and the others beat

Harold : hey what's the big idea

KIki : listen you worm give this message to all their parents tell them that if they want to see them again they will bring me Chas Finster got it

Harold : fine

Kiki flew off heading back to paris Betty started to worry along with others about their kids praying that nothing bad happened to them on their way home from school

Randy : let's go to the school

everybody got into their cars and went toward the school when they got there everybody's biggest nightmare just came to life

Stu : quick eveybody grab your kid we will take them to our place

so they did each of them placed one of them in their cars and they drove back to Tommy and the others were laying in bed Stu was sad everyone else was sad too thinking that they didn't deserve this Harold came there with the message

Harold : Kiki told me that if you want to see them again then they bring Chas Finster to me

Chas : Coco

Kira : you don't think that Coco was plotting her revenge after what happened in Paris ?

Chas : Coco is using our kids to get back at us

Betty : oh no not on my watch

Tommy and the others just woke up but they felt pain in their backs so they had to move very slow in order to make it to the living room

Didi : Tommy are you okay ?

Tommy : i am a little sore

Phil : we were no match for Robotic Kiki

Lil : so now what ?

Stu : we go back to Paris and Confront Coco

Chuckie : let's do it

the plan was set Angelica started to worry because Harold was trying to go with them Angelica stopped him from going with them to confront Coco

Harold : come on Angelica let come with you

Angelica : sorry Harold i can't let you go

Harold : and why not ?

Angelica : because if you were killed your mother would kill me if she found out

Charlotte was listening to the conversation between Harold and Angelica she was surprised to see Angelica caring for someone she almost wanted to cry but she held her tears back

Harold : okay i'll wait here for you

he was about to leave when he decided to give her his gift she didn't know what her gift was also there was a note saying from me to you Stu told everybody that they were leaving first thing tomorrow morning .

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. 3 Weaknesses

Chapter 3 : Weaknesses

Tommy was wearing his blue shirt with red stripes a peach t shirt dark blue pants and red and white shoes , Chuckie was wearing his brown shirt with a yellow t shirt with yellow sleeves green pants and grey shoes , Kimi was wearing her green shirt with a pink t shirt and the number one in green with a little yellow blue pants with a brown belt and pink shoes with white and purple , Angelica was wearing her red shirt with light blue pants with flowers and green shoes , Phil was wearing his red shirt with dark blue stripes a yellow t shirt blue pants and red shoes with white , Lil was wearing pink shirt light blue pants and dark blue shoes with a yellow strape on each Dil , Haorld , Susie had to watch them leave .

Dil : me and Susie should come with you

Tommy : and end up dead

Susie : no that will never happen

Angelica : you're better off staying with Harold while we take care of this .

Dil : fine

everybody left for the airport to catch the plane to paris all of them took photos to use for their passports just like last time Stu placed their bags on the converter belt to be scanned just in case something was inside that doesn't belong they were also scanned as well they waited for the plane .

Chuckie : hey look

Kimi : what are you reading

Chuckie : this article about kids who add different colors to their hair

Lil : what ?

Chuckie : it's right here at the bottom of the page

Lil snatched the magazine for him and started to read everything from start to finish after she read she started to panic about losing her hair after having it for a long time

Lil : if i had known that my hair will fall out due to me using different colors then i wouldn't have used it

Angelica : look it's not that bad

Lil : really ?

Betty : of course

the plane finally arrived and they got on all of them were in the first class Angelica was looking out the window looking at their home Charlotte came and sat next to her

Charlotte : Angelica

Angelica : huh ?

Charlotte : i saw what happened with you and Harold

Angelica : oh that

Charlotte : i was about to shed a tear because you were very mature

Angelica : i just care for his safety that's all

Charlotte : so are you going to tell him your true feelings when we come back ?

Angelica : yes most likely

they finally arrived only to see Paris is destroyed nobody around all the buildings were destroyed Kimi and Chuckie saw the Eiffel Tower knocked over Chuckie and Kimi both were upset

Kimi : that's it that girl is so dead

Kira : i'm with you on this one

Angelica : so how do we find her she could be anywhere

Tommy : um Angelica

Angelica : yes Tommy

Tommy : there is a giant ball right behind you

Angelica : what

she turned around to see a giant orange ball the size of a planet coming right at her she moved just in time the orange ball left a giant crater in the ground Stu was looking in shock at the damage done

Phil : she knew we were coming

Kiki : that's right and you will not intefer with Coco's revenge

Didi : what you're doing is wrong and you need Dr. Lipschitz

Betty : really

Stu : he is not the answer to everything .

Lil : stop doing this and we won't kick your butt

Kiki : never

she charged up her beam and fired it at Lil deflected her beam and counterattack by doing a flying kick toward her face Kimi was trying to figure out her weaknesses until she saw a sliver metal piece

Kimi : Chuckie quick give me your glasses

Chuckie : why ?

Kimi : look this is no time to argue

Chuckie : okay fine

so he took off his glasses and gave them to Kimi then she aimed the glasses at the sliver metal piece she throwed his glasses at the piece which causes a cling which messed with her hearing .

Kiki : my ears

Kimi : bingo

Kiki was not able to fight due to her going death then Tommy and the others tackled her down Kimi was on top of her Kiki was looking at her she was going to tell her to make the pain go away and end it all but she refused they took the robotic armor off and Kiki was back to her normal self but she didn't have no clothes to wear so Tommy and the others covered their eyes

Tommy : we will get you some clothes to wear

she joined Tommy and the others from there she was going to tell the others what Coco did to her while she was with her for that amount time Angelica was thinking to herself that she will tell Harold how she feels .

End Of Chapter 3 


	4. 4 Kiki's Story

Chapter 4 : Kiki 's Story

They finally found something for Kiki to were she was wearing a red shirt , blue mini shorts and green shoes she sat next to Kimi and she told them everything that happened

Coco LaBouche : i am so mad right now that i'm stressed out

Jeane Claude : do you want some tea ?

Coco Labouche : no

just then she got up she told Jean that she was going to Japan Jean looked at her with confusion and he asked her for what Coco told him that there is something i need to get and it will help me with my revenge she got into one of her own private jet strapped herself in and took off she used her GPS to direct her to Japan when she landed she went on a search she looked everywhere until she saw Hiro Watanabe and Kiki she was about Kimi's age walking down to the store

Coco LaBouche : perfect

Kiki : then she started running toward us grabbed me and took off Hiro tried to catch up with but ran out of breath she took me to this secret place and i looked at her with confusion

Coco LaBouche : look you are going to help me get my revenge agianst Tommy and the others

Kiki : i will never help you

Coco Labouche : you dare disobey me

then Coco grabbed her and was dragging her all the way to the plane they went back to Paris to start the project the name of the project was Project kiki every day and night Coco was placing different parts on her making her the ulitmate weapon she also planted a mind control chip in the back of my head

Phil : that's rough

Kiki : i know right

Lil : so how do we remove it ?

Kiki : i don't know

Kira : well after we defeat Coco we will find a way .

Angelica looked up at the sky she saw Harold's image up in the sky Phil walked over to her asking her what was on her mind Angelica couldn't say it because she was too shy and Phil saw this

Phil : you like Harold don't you ?

Angelica : yes

Phil : look when we come back you can tell him how you feel

Angelica : deal

so they shook hands on it Didi came up with a plan to stop Coco from killing them she laid the paper showing the area she assigned different parts to all of them Dil, Susie , Harold were looking out the window harold was praying hard for Angelica to come back in one piece .

End Of Chapter 4 


	5. 5 : infiltration

Chapter 5 : infiltration

Tommy , Kimi , Angelica , Phil , Lil , Chuckie went toward Coco's place they had to go up on the roof because the ninja were gaurding the main entrance Coco was watching them through the sercuity cameras

Coco Labouche : i got them right were i want them

she pulled the level and the trap door opened beneath them they fell in and crash landed on Coco's floor

Coco Labouche : we meet again

Chuckie : okay Coco it's about time we stop you trying to kill us and Paris

Coco Labouche : it's your fault that i didn't get the promotion i was set out to get

Phil : you wouldn't have earned it because you hate children

Angelica : and you almost ruined Chuckie's family as well

Coco Labouche : no matter i still have Kiki under my control

she pressed the button and nothing happened she tried again and nothing happened again so she toss the remote out the window Angelica and the others laugh while Coco get angry .

Kimi : so much for mind control

Coco Labouche : why you little

she tries to punch her but she blocks her punch with the palm of her hand Coco looked at her surprised how strong she was compared when she just a baby kimi looked at her and smiled

Kimi : you're finished you can't do nothing now

Coco Labouche : no you're not going to get away with this

she called the robotic reptar and the robotic reptar rose up and tore the roof off Angelica looked in horror at it's orange eye teeth and everything else she quickly hid behind Tommy

Angelica : this is worse than the curse of Reptar

Tommy : we can take him on right

All : yeah

Angelica : right this is not the time to be scared

Coco got it and she was head controlling Reptar every movement Angelica was the first one to fight him Coco started by grabbing her and holding her between her hands she couldn't escape

Lil : let Angelica go

Coco Labouche : she is going to suffer the pain i felt

Angelica thought it was over until Kiki kicked Reptar in his head knocking him down she also had new battle armor that stu made it was red and blue she even had a plasma cannon .

Tommy : let's finished this

all of them combined there power together to create a ultimate blast Angelica stood back and watched as Kiki joined them and fired her plasmas cannon the attack was so powerful that Coco was blown away

Coco Labouche : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

the fight was over and Coco was defeated Tommy and everyone else cheered Jean Claude came in he saw the damage done he was furious that Coco was killed so he was going to take over for her

Angelica : what are you doing here ?

Jean Claude : to take over where Coco left off

Angelica : i'll fight you then

Chuckie : are you sure ?

Angelica : don't worry about me i can handle this because i have a super form

Phil : what ?

Angelica : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

she transformed right in front of them there was a bright red flash almost blinding everyone the smoke cleared and Angelica was now a Super Saiyan 4 her hair was black she had a shadow trim around the eyes her color changed from black to red she had a tail hanging out she was now wearing a dark red shirt with tan pants and black shoes

Jean Claude : what is this ?

Super saiyan 4 Angelica you ready to take me on

the others left them to fight the ground around started to crumble also explosions everywhere meaning that paris didn't have long unitl it's doom meaning that she had to make the fight end quickly.

End Of Chapter 5 


	6. 6 SSJ4 Angelica vs Jean Claude

Chapter 6 : SSJ4 Angelica vs Jean Claude

they made it back Didi was glad to see them in one piece but Charlotte was worried because she didn't see Angelica so she asked Tommy where she was and he told her that she was facing jean Claude he told her that paris was going to be destroyed even further

Kimi : we can't leave Angelica behind

Tommy : Angelica has been there for us in our adventures so it's about time we let her do this without us helping her

Charlotte : okay it's settled

all of them went to the airport to catch the plane just in time meanwhile SSJ4 Angelica and Jean Claude landing blow after blow she had blood leaking from her mouth and Jean Claude clothes were torn

Jean Claude : you will not leave her alive

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica : that's what you think

Jean Claude : well then get ready for the ulimate attack to end all battle

he charged up plasma gun he found while Angelica cupped her hands together while focusing her energy into her cupped hands and there a mini red energy forming lighting stuck the ground behind her

Jean Claude : get ready to die

he fired the beam when Angelica charged up her attack at full power she was looking dead at the beam coming to her she was ready to use her attack to counterattack the beam

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica : Ka - Me- Ha- Me - Ha

she fired her red beam at the plasma beam and the beam was so powerful that the plasma beam countered and Jean Claude was blow away from the attack his gun destroyed he fell to the ground hard

Jean Claude : you will pay for that

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica : it's over never comeback and harm me or the others otherwise i will kick you where the sun don't shine

she flew off leaving him there she was about to go to the aiport when she was caught in the middle she decided that she wasn't going to make it so she used all of her power to create a healing bomb that can restore Paris back to the way it was in the mist of using it she thought about everybody that she was friends including her family she had tear in her eye

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica : i wll return one day and i will tell harold how i feel this is my promise you Phil

after that she chanted the words healing bomb and there was a blue cosmic energy wave and a blue flash then increased it's size and covered all of paris restoring the bulidings and the people excluding Coco on the plane Charlotte saw the blue flash and realized that Angelica gave up her life to save paris she started to cry knowing that was her only child the smoke cleared and paris was restored the people started to cheer but there was no sign of Angelica nowhere the only thing that she left behind was a piece of her shirt that one of the kids picked up the returned home Dil , Susie and Haorld ran up to them hugging them then he asked about Angelica .

Kimi : oh that um

Lil : come with us in the back and well tell you everything

so Harold went with Kimi and Lil and Kimi told him that Angelica gave up her life to save Paris he started to cry Lil sat next him trying to stop him from crying they left him in the room

Chuckie : so how did it go ?

Lil : he is in there crying like a baby over Angelica

Kimi : it's only going to get worse from here

meanwhile Angelica woke up in the world of Digimon Frontier she looked up to see Zoe she was wearing her pink cap with two point that look like cat ears white and pink shoes with long purple stocking a blue and white stripped shirt with a pink jacket

Angelica : so where am i ?

Zoe Orimoto : you're in the world of Digimon

Angelica : Digi what ?

Zoe Orimoto : Digimon i'm Zoe Orimoto and i have can transform into a Digimon Spirit using my D Tector my Digimon Spirt is Kazemon let me show you

her human wind spirt logo appears in her D tector she poses then spins around and lifts her right arm along with her right hand a blue fractal code forms around her right hand then she slides her D tector and combines her D Tector and her hand together

Zoe Orimoto : execute

she pulls the D Tector away and there is a blue fractal code forms around her and she chants the word Spirit Evolution and her Human Wimd statue appears her clothes were removed and her body changed color the face of the Beast Spirt appears on the blue fractal code the clothes for her appear as well her and the clothes fuse togehter she turns around showing her face she lands on a black hexagon platform with yellow spins around and does a kick and poses

Kazemon : Kazemon

Angelica was speechless at Zoe's Beast Spirit it was beautfiul she had long purple hair fair skin and four green stripes on her face a pink bra and pink panties a pink belt that was high above her navel large pink boots with green soles purple heels with butterfly wings attached with green borders on top yellow and red circles with white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out making a butterfly image on each knee with purple armbands under metallic gaunlets with brooches at her wrist that are covered with the spirt of the wind also butterfly wings attached metallic shoulder pads and a visor with a final pair of butterfly wings .

Kazemon : i can also peform different attacks my attacks are marial arts based

she did her first attack the tempest twist where she did a handstand and a whrilwind kick unleashing a tornado then she did her second attack roseo temportale where she rushed toward Angelica and dispatched a back flip kick after a barrage of kicks and a love tap she tapped Angelica with her butt she backed up away from her .

Angelica : never do that again

Kazemon : okay

Angelica : i need to contact the other so that i can tell them that i am still alive

Kazemon : come with me

Angelica followed Kazemon to meet the other who can also transform into Digimon beast spirts so they can help her get contact Tommy and the others so that they won't be sad

End Of Chapter 6 


	7. 7 Angelica's message

Chapter 7 : Angelica's Message

a week has passed since Jean Claude and Angelica faced each other everything was back to normal Tommy and the other went to school left school when it school was over Harold on the other hand was having hard time dealing with Angelica not being here with him

Susie : i feel your pain

Harold : you don't know what it's like to lose a friend

Susie : how about we go to the aracde to take your mine off things

Angelica and Zoe went to meet the others Takuya , Koji , J.P , Tommy , Koichi , Bokomon and Neemon were reading the magazines when they saw Angelica all of them looked confused

Zoe : this is Angelica she is not from here

Takuya : so can she transform ?

Angelica : no not like you my transformation is different

Koichi : show us

Angelica : okay

she transformed into a super saiyan right in front of them Koichi liked the way she looked as a super saiyan Takuya wanted to laugh but he didn't Koji was also impressed along with J. P and Zoe

Super Saiyan Angelica : i have three other forms after this one

she reverted back to normal Takuya then gave her the phone the only phone that was there she called Charlotte pickles 's house phone and Drew answered it only to hear Angelica 's voice

Drew : are you okay ?

Angelica : i'm fine the good news is i am still alive the bad news it that i am in the world of Digimon so i won't be back for a while

Drew : oh okay well thanks for letting me know

drew hangs up and he leaves to let the others know Angelica feel better than her parents don't have to worry about her now she has to figure out how to get home Takuya and the others agree to help and Angelica agrees to stay with them to go on adventures with them all over the digimon world Angelica was now in for the adventure of the life time that is bigger than her other adventure she had with Tommy and co .

The End 


End file.
